Secondrate Soldiers
by AlphardAlshaya
Summary: In these chapters, Alphard finds the whereabouts of some Exorcists and heads to find them. It runs through her past with Kanda and her memories and life before she was an Apostle.


Opening Chapter - Life before the Apostle

* * *

><p>"Jade?" Her voice echo's through out the warm house, Jade's sweet voice calls back in reply.<br>"Yes mum." Jade brings herself to the top of the stares and smiles down at her mum at the bottom, looking up at Jade.  
>"Christmas dinner will be ready soon; do you want to go look for your sister and brother?"<br>"Just let me get my shoes on mum, and then I'll go. Didn't Arron say he would be back by now!" Jade goes back to her room, pulling on her Lolita white winter jacket, and slides on her white boots.  
>"He did, but they haven't come back. I'm a little worried." She mutters concerned, as Jade gently makes her way down the stairs. Placing a hand on her mums shoulder as a comfort, she makes her way past, grabs a key and makes her way out the door.<br>"If were not back in an hour, you know to worry, but till then. Don't worry mum." She laughs a little when closing the door and her mother hums unsurely. Jade calmly treads in the ankle high snow, pure white and barely touched. Such a small town and hardly any kids in this area, the place was left a white paradise. It was strangely quiet, quiet to the point where Jade looked quickly and urgently to any sound made, even the slightest movement, Jade had very selective hearing. Her attention is caught when she reaches the end of the Alley, she stops and listens carefully. Looking around, she notices red prints in the snow on the road. Of course, the snow hadn't stopped, even if the road were drove over, they were covered back up. Jade runs into the road, realizing it's a wounded cat and quickly gets to her knee's. The pure black cat looks at Jade with almost relief and smiles."Aw, such a cute kitty. Did you get hurt?" She asks stroking its head, noticing its back legs are mangled, "Are you cold?" Jade pulls off her jacket, gently picks up the cat and places her back on the coat, "We should get you out the road shouldn't we." The cat begins to purr as Jade goes nose to nose with it while smiling. Cats were her favourite animals, she loved cats more then humans. Her head glances up and she hears a large vehicle in the distance. She worries for a second but listens closer and notices it has gone a different direction. "We're safe kitty, wait a second and we'll get you out of here. It's very dangerous here you know." She smiles sweetly at the cutest kitten she's seen since her own kitten had joined the family."ARRON!" It echo's loudly across the road, streets, paths. It was deadly silent in return. "MIA!" She shouted her younger sisters name, knowing her sister stubborn and rotten mind will listen out for anything about herself or chocolate. "Where are you?" She asks to her phone as she pulls it out her pocket.  
>"AH!" They both jump out the alley behind her and Jade stands quickly, adrenaline ready to fight off anyone. She'd been training herself to overcome the fear of anything and to stand up to it. If she didn't, there was a punishment, 100 push up and 150 sits ups every night for a week. A harsh punishment, but it was to Jade's standards. She enjoyed the pain though, she it wasn't much of a punishment to has cracked up, hunched over his knees and Mia and points and laughs hysterically at Jade as she fumes, her flustered expression turning to anger. "Get your arses home before I beat them!" She walks towards them and they turn away in horror, the begin up the alley, towards home, "Tell her to phone me!" She adds sweetly while waving. Arron glances back and shoots her, blowing his finger tips afterwards. She smiles and does it back. She stands and watches the cat lay in the warm coat for a while as he purrs, appreciated after being left alone for god knows how long. Her phone begins to ring and she pulls it out her pocket while crouching back down to the cat and fussing him gently, trying not to put him through anymore stress. But he seems quite happy just like this.<br>"Arron said you told me to call…" Her mum asks, almost rudely. Jade can tell she's been shouting, her throat is slightly croaky and her voice is temperamental.  
>"I just found a wounded cat in the middle of the road, his back legs look…" She takes her first proper look at the legs and recoils in disgust, "Mum…it's horrible. His legs, the bone is showing, the muscles and flesh are hanging off."<br>"Just leave him to die and come home." She sighs heavily, "He's only going to die if he's that badly wounded."  
>"He's happy mum! He's purring and licking me this second."<br>"If his legs are that bad Jade, he would be dead already!" Jade watches the cat in horror as he smiles a little, more human like then before. "Get home, now!" The phone slips from Jade's hands as the cat's smile vanishes to a huge grin, like a real Cheshire cat. She hears a motor, heavy. Coming towards her, the glistening sky blue eyes turn slowly, the white van is moving fast and hasn't got time to stop, even if it did. It would hit. She glances once more at the cat. Hallucinating? Illusions perhaps…? Because the pure black kitty is no longer, she smiles gently before the white van hits her. The top half of her body is thrown onto the bonnet of the Van, her head instantly smashed open. Once the impact of the hit vanishes, within mille-seconds of the hit, the pressure shocks her away and throws her across the ground. By this time, the van has just about stopped. Blood splattered up the van bonnet and glass. The driver look at the damage quickly, he glances at Jade, tears falling down his cheeks. He breathes heavily, unsure of his mistake until he realizes she's breathing slightly, her hand twitching. He laughs a little then sighs in relief, he puts the van in reverse and then turns round back from where he came from. Hit and run."Jade…?" The whole time, the phone had still been 's mother and step-dad came down the alley to find the incident 5 minutes later, her body already stone cold. The path is clear by the snow trials. Her step-dad quickly finds his car, and follows the van by the tracks. But without success. As for her mum, she quickly phones an ambulance, and mourns over her almost or probably dead daughter, although a slow and fragile pulse, hardly felt at all. The one she knew had a future, was dead. As her other two had learning difficulties.  
>'Mum, I wanted to leave you knowing you were proud of me, I wanted to prove to you I could do better then dad. That I could live a life with happiness with the family I love. You were all that mattered to me, you were the reason I lived. Are you proud of me yet? I love you mum, please forgive my stupidity.' These were Jade's last thoughts, before her mind closed down, into a Coma.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Beginning of her slow end<p>

The water grave was a bliss, the lightest blue water shimmer in the faded light of the Womb room. Alma Karma and Yu Kanda sat shivering in the cold, an awkward silence between them, heavy and fragile.  
>"Yu, why do you hate this world?" Alma asks between his chattering of his young and healthy teeth.<br>"Because there's always a fool like you around!" Kanda snaps aggressively, "And don't call my YU!" Slapping Alma round the head, Alma loses interest and sits away from Kanda. They liked to sit here and wait for new comers, in the spare time. But none had reached the surface since them two. Kanda sits back against the wall and leans into his knee's, closing his eyes, trying to keep himself warm. He was the depressing and hateful child, Alma somehow was the complete opposite. Everyone born from the Womb room are test subject, called Apostles. Stronger, faster and completely able, practically invincible. So they thought to be. Better then any Exorcist of course. They are not human either, Family and relationship do not matter to them. It was all part of there past without them knowing.  
>Kanda's head perk up quickly as he hears the swishing of hair, fragile and gentle movement in water. Only slightly, but Kanda has amazing hearing. He stands un-surely and silences Alma with a cut of his hand, he slowly makes his way towards the sound, gentle and soft. The Pool he reaches, he sees hardly a thing, but a shadow within the depths of the darkness, he leans over, clinging on to the pools edge. The shadow knocks back beautiful long hair.'It's…waking?' Kanda thinks carefully to himself, watching the shadow with ease, keeping quiet. The shadow seems to realize its place and freezes, the pools water ripples until its heavy waves forming over the edge drenching Kanda. He doesn't understand why, but the realizes the force felt from the water. This Apostle must be a Parasite type or another type, because Kanda can feel Innocence growing immensely. Before he has time to realize the fast movements of the shadow. The young girl with sparkling black hair leaps out of the water, she gasps heavily while throwing her hair back, sparkly blue water is thrown backwards, she grabs the closest thing and it happens to be Kanda. He screams, and places his hands either side of the pool as she clings around his chest. She coughs heavily, and wipes her face into his shoulder. "KANDA! Another Apostle!"<br>"Don't just stand there, go get help!" Kanda growls darkly as he begins to pull her out of the water, he pulls off his jacket to cover her up. After placing the jacket round her, he realizes she'd been watching him. "I'm Kanda Yu, welcome to your home." He almost smiles at her but remembers his place, she was beautiful, Kanda felt for her like he hadn't before. They looked so similar in facial features. She reaches to his face and brushes back his hair, her body reaching room temperature and becoming so cold to touch. Kanda's heart beats a little faster to her touch. Not that he wanted too, not that he'll admit that.  
>"What do I call you?" Kanda asks without a reply, "What do I name you?" Again, he doesn't get a reply. "We will discuss this with The Order."<br>"Yu decides." She persuades him, still staring at him with beautiful and mysterious eyes.  
>"Eh...E-How about Alphard?"<br>"Yuu Alphard." She confirms it by adding her 'brothers' name to hers.  
>"Two u's or one?" Kanda asks, hiding a fragile smile behind his shoulder.<br>"Two."  
>"Your very smart considering your were just re-born." He notes, picking her up and carrying her almost like a princess.<br>"No memories…" She whispers and smiles, he stops and stares at her for a while, then carries on walking.  
>"Don't worry Alphard, my memories too." She smiles comforted by his small and pity words and falls asleep against his warm body. "Get her off me." Kanda grumbles as Science Dept arrive to start instalments and start the programs they had planned for a new Apostle type. Acting heartless and cold as usual.<p>

"She was born with no heart!" Alma exclaims, ramming the Ramen down his throat, and then watching Kanda eat his Soba.  
>"And?"<br>"She's still alive, the tests are going well, she's a Holder. She can also use the Innocence she takes in as well. She's the most powerful person here, but'll take her time to adjust. Maybe 10 years…In that time, she'll probably too weak to use the Innocence due to her lack of organs. " He shrugs while Kanda stares at him.  
>"I care because?"<br>"You have to like her, she looks just like you and has been requesting to see you the past 3 days."  
>"Where is she…?" Kanda acts like it's a casual question.<br>"Holding room." Alma casually reply's.  
>"Why?" Kanda glances up from the Soba with a slight hint of doubt in his voice.<br>"Something to do with memories or something?" He shrugs normally, and watches Kanda's features change.  
>"Shit…" Kanda curses and stands up, he charges out the room.<p>

She travels a lot, she doesn't stay in one place for too long. Too many people after her. Her weapon, a simple 9mm pistol that she places in the belt of her trousers, a brace from the trousers to the bra like top with a navy blue over coat, collar up. Darkest blue hair tied back, her eyes constantly glaring, dark and seemingly mysterious. She looked more masculine from the muscles on her, but her face was defiantly womanly, she was defiantly a woman, her chest was large and her hips too. She had been training to be who she was today since she was born. Her target was simple, ahead of her sat a frail old man. But, she could see the hole in the newspaper, as he watches her. He notices the Exorcist mark on the rim of her boots. The white haired and toothless old man, pulls down the newspaper an folds it on his lap. He glances back up but to his slight surprise, his mind had already disappeared. The blood runs down the window of the train as he thanks the woman. She remains darkened, then suddenly bursts into fire at the old coots body. Letting out her aggression and anger. Stopping, her mind catches. She spots a picture in the newspaper. The title of the picture is. The troublesome yet handsome hero's! She picks up the newspaper, and begins walking down the cabins, hiding the gun back in her belt, as if nothing happened.

_**These three gentle men went by little names, but with huge hearts for saving our little town! Huge damage was caused, devastation brought in some cases, but all was great when they paid for all the lose made to the town! We managed to get a sneaky photo of them, as our gratitude, w**__**e promised to see them as our god like figures.**_

That was it, that was all it said. Simple, yet the woman had her eyes fixed. They were Exorcists, of course. Why wouldn't they be? The more, the merrier. Ripping out the photo of the three men, she buries is safe in her bra and pushes open the hatch above her. Swinging up, she runs across the train's roof. Leaping off, she manages to make the stop at a small village that caught her attention, a place she remembered well but the people faces and names have vanished.

Kanda stopped at the window and stared at the girl that he saw so bare and beautiful, he watches her gently, caringly almost but only with his eyes, he doesn't understand his feeling but sees a even more depressing and hateful child to him and understands her completely. She stands when realizing Yu was watching her, she stares at him. Her long hair in her face, untidy. A plain white gown covers her body.  
>"Yuu Alphard." He places a hand gently on the window and Alphard freezes from her swaying, she stares up at him, tears raging down her face and her eyes bulging with confusion. Almost like she's caught in a trance. Her eyes calm back to there usual beautiful dark glare, her emotionless features make Kanda feel tempted in away, they way she can control it so calmly and effortlessly.<br>"Kanda." She nods and smiles respectfully, "Alma told you." Her eyes flicker as she glances at the door, to the floor.  
>"You and him spend a lot of time together, how can you put up with that?" Kanda calmly smiles a little to comfort her, but it was a wasteful smile.<br>"I cant…" She glances down that the floor, "That's why I am here."  
>"Because…He's bringing back memories?" Kanda urges for answers. For an explanation.<br>"My brother…He was always happy! He never had any worries, always smiling! Never a reason to be angry or upset! I was part of a Family before now Kanda, what am I doing here? What happened to me?" She walks over gracefully and places her hand on the glass with Kanda's, "Why am I here Kanda? What happened to me before? What happened to my Family?" She slams her fist against the glass and it cracks slightly, leaning her head on it. She slides onto her knee's.  
>"I thought you had no heart…Why is this effecting you?"<br>"In memories, I did, a large heart. Filled with people I loved and missed. I am experiencing emotions I do not understand, because I have no heart Kanda. These are just memories I act upon. Don't question my weaknesses." Kanda is silent for a while.  
>"I wish I was heartless." Alphard glances up quickly and stares at him, smiling her dark and casual smile, "I wouldn't need to feel emotions like sadness and anger. As you said, you act upon purely what you want to do. You don't have to worry about the guilt of killing someone, the dread of facing someone you hate, or even love."<br>"Yu Kanda, using that word…so lightly? Don't be a disgrace to the Apostles. There is no such word to us, we are not included in this emotion. You cant feel love Kanda, you hate them so much, that you want to be just like them, and feel attracted to there ways." She stares up into his eyes through the window and he stares down at her, his head full of thoughts about her eyes and how heartless she could truly be.  
>'This? Does this mean she's experiencing the same feeling as me…' "Who put you here?" Kanda asks suddenly and Alphard glances up and smiles, not her usual. It's a pity smile, small and almost charming. She's a liar if she says doesn't understand emotions…<br>"Malcolm." Alphard stands up and watches Kanda's anger build "I am Faulty. I must be terminated to protect you and Alma." Still, her bad news is nothing to her. She still keeps her dark eyes, not tears. Her casual smile. The only emotions she hold are the ones from her heavy silence.

She reached France eventually, she'd been watching the Exorcists for along time, till there was a break out, a trap for the Exorcists. Along the way, the two men and one boy picked up a young woman, a slag, a whore. Faulty. She saw this as a chance to save them, then play them for fools and kill them quickly. But something stopped her from killing one.

"You left me for dead." He growls darkly.  
>"I've missed the old times Yu. I miss you…I guess." She keeps the gun steady to his head as he keeps Mugen clear to her throat. A gun moves faster then a blade.<br>"As you told me when we were younger. You cant feel love. It is an emotion we are not included in. You cant miss me."  
>"Yu, as I told you…Missing someone, is not love. I just missed my best friend, my brother, the only person who understood me. You're the only one I can trust, you're the only one I can have safe sex with also." She grins darkly and he flusters slightly although they had never been that close, she was trying to make him lose concentration and it worked, chuckling darkly, she swings round and slams her elbow into the back of his neck. The girl named Lenalee that was to their right, activates her Innocence and begins towards the woman attacking Kanda. Without looking, the woman fires a single bullet diagonally to the way she is walking, the bullets penetrate through her legs, and she screams in horror and shock, blood spurting from the wounds. She collapses on the floor. Blood gashing from her legs. Kanda's knee's hit the floor at this time and she slams her leg into his stomach. Hunching forwards, he grips Mugen but she kicks the back of the scabbard and knocks it clear for him. Swinging round, she penetrates the huge hammer coming towards her that belonged to Lavi with a single fist and it shatters to pieces using a form of energy that was defiantly Innocence, it was just raw Innocence. No mask, nothing to consume it. Then proceeds towards the boy with white hair named Allen. She unleashes the energy she used previously, so much so, that it glows around her and the roof beneath her shatters. The white haired boy is unsure as she stands and stares at him from under her hood. None had seen the face, if anything they thought it was an Akuma, Noah or perhaps a new enemy.<br>"Show yourself Akuma! Show your ugly face so I kill you peacefully!" Allen demands, unsure of the power, guessing it's a new type of Akuma or a Noah, Kanda's grasp catches her round the waist and she grins pleasurably as he pulls back the hood, clutching her hair. Pulling hard, her head leans back fully, as he begins to pull her arm round her own back, further and further till she begins to hear it snapping.  
>"What do you want?" Kanda growls darkly, close to her ear and she attempts to laugh.<br>"I came to find some new meat to torment!" She growls back, but keeps smiling darkly at the white haired boy.  
>"Show them who you really are? I'm surprised you haven't got the body of an old man by now." He pulls off the hooded cloak and is in shock. "Y…Your…Still training?" He stares at her stomach, abs and all, her chest still large even though she trains hard."Kanda…I finished training before I left. I made sure of that. Secondly, I haven't stayed in one place for more then a month, I like to keep my score up." She smirks almost full of herself.<br>"You're the Killer then…I should have known. After killing everyone, and framing Alma's insanity, you attempted to take us with you. We could be 'Family'? Become one?"  
>She digs her elbow into his ribs and he lets go.<br>"Look at me now Yu," She opens her arms while staring at the sunset from the roof, "I'm stronger then the Noah and Exorcists. I destroyed his and hers, took yours, and left him is wet pants. You missed out on so much power." She glances from Lavi, to Lenalee, to Kanda. Then Allen. "I could have killed you all, my powers and abilities. After all I do own SNAKE."  
>"Snake…?" He chuckles weakly, she pulls up her sleeve and shows him the tattoo, "I'm a terrorist, I am for Noah and Exorcists, and also, Generals, 14th, Millennium Earls, and Akuma and whatever I can find that is competition. I also like to mess with the governments quite a lot. They bite so god damn easily."<br>"Hired?" Lenalee mutters, almost dare fully. Alphard glares at her for a while with a smug smile on her mouth, she walks over and take her chin,  
>"That attitude of yours isn't getting you very far in life is it…As you can see? One bullet…took out both of your boots. Your useless Lenalee, stop being so weak and relying on your precious brother and 'friends' to help you. Get strong. I had too." Walking away, she stands back in front of Kanda.<br>"Hired? No. I own the company."  
>"You killed him Siam. Why?" Kanda grunts disrespectfully. He eyes Mugen beside Alphard as she smirks.<br>"I had too, he was going to destroy my plans of SNAKE, he was against me." There's a silence as Alphard sees Kanda is amused by the situation. "I wont kill you, childhood friends and all. But your friends, there weak compared to you. No wonder why the Order is going under, there Exorcists are getting younger and more useless then ever before. That explains why its so easy to pick you all off now. I've been following you for a week now. I could have killed you all on many occasions. By the way, taking that cute girl home the other night…she was a winner."She hints at Lavi and he glares at her. She can see Kanda ready to thank her for the compliment but he simply nods.  
>"'This' here is Alphard, we were born from the same womb and were close as childhood friends." He begins to explain but stares at her hatefully, she loved that look. It made her get butterflies, it made me smile so broadly, somehow…It made me happy.<br>"You might even say, too close. Yu had a little crush on me." He snorts on a laugh,  
>"A little maybe, but Alma. He planned marriage and Family…" He covered his mouth, sarcastically after that and Alphard stares at Kanda trying not laugh."Besides that, she took her training before us, every night, every day until she was beating the teachers. Got her own Trainer called Siam. He was a assassin that had previously worked as an Exorcist but was fired for unknown reasons. She was born without a heart, and knowing everything of the world, she was teaching me when she was just a month old. That's how I got over hating the world. She showed me the greater things, but still she hated it. She wanted it to be hers. Heartless and selfish acts have brought her to this."<br>"Sticks and stones Yu, just come and hurt me will you." She grins menacingly, points at him then at herself.  
>"She loves pain. She's a bit sick in the head. She isn't always manly either, very womanly at times." He spoke not to them, but her. He was reminding her of what she was, in case she had forgotten. She sighs and waves a hand at him,<br>"Oh please, don't flatter here and now. Later." She blushes a little and gives Kanda a glare, he smiles back feeling her tenderness in the eyes.  
>"No matter what you did, I always took you back…" He murmurs, cursing himself for being attracted to such a heartless woman.<br>"Because you love the way I act, you love the fact I'm heartless. Any woman with a heart is not your standards." Lavi is listening intently on the floor, as Lenalee hunches over her knee's, crying softly but listening and Allen listens while crying at the story of her life so far. "And you depend on me Yu, look how I left you? Your still just as handsome on the outside and you seem calm and healthy. But…I can see inside and you're a huge mess."  
>"I know you know…" He seems calmer then usual and Allen is surprised by the sudden turn, "I'm sure we've both come to realize that even if we hate the emotions we have, we cant remove them. Mine is a heart, yours is a conscious."She stares at Kanda for a while,<br>"What do you mean, conscious? I don't have emotions Yu, I only hold memories."  
>"Then why did you come to find me? Perhaps, now they memories are growing on you, and the emotions are becoming a daily happening?" He holds up the piece of newspaper Alphard collected in the cabin and she smile.<br>"I didn't come to find '_you_', I came looking for some Exorcists so I could do my job. I didn't even know that was you." She shrugs slightly, heartlessly, coldly and keeps her dark yet seductive glare upon him.  
>"Liar. Why explain in so much detail?"<br>"Because your small mind is incapable of understanding Yu, now give me that back!" She goes to snatch it off him but he grabs her arm and stares into her eyes deeply, closely. She glares back in frustration as he practically lifts her off the floor by her arm,  
>"Perverse little bastard, don't call me a Lair, why would I ever come look for shit like you?" She spits rudely. His eyes snap open wider, then he closes them. Pulling her upwards, he reaches for her throat and then clutches tightly. Smiling, she doesn't attempt to escape or even breathe, she keeps calm and settled. "KANDA, Your going to kill her!" Allen quickly shouts, unsure and unable to move."Shut up!" He shouts aggressively, "I thought I hated you! I don't understand these feelings Alphard, why are you always so much hard work!" There's a silence as he calms, he didn't mean to snap…He was becoming more and more messed up by the second. He thought he would never meet her again. He was confusion, angry, yet happy to see her again.<br>"…Because I am worth it." He drops her to her feet and she quickly gains her balance and her light head fades, "As an assassin, I have a job to be as good as they come. I do a job right, every time. Without fail. As for Exorcists…Your attempts are broken. As for the Noah, there attempts are out ruled. Equal to each other. Without me in-between, where would you all be right now?"  
>"The Noah would have killed us by now, we were out numbered by far…" Allen mutters, finally realizing before any of the others.<br>"Thank you Moyashi…" She leans into Kanda, so she can speak to him personally and he can see into her eyes, "Do you understand Yu?"  
>"In a way, you've been helping us. But, why proceed killing us if the Noah are your main enemy?"<br>"Because Yu, once the Earl is gone. Who will be your new enemy?" He glances at her as she moves her head away. She nods once and he closes his eyes.  
>"I understand," He leans into her and hugs her tightly, "Either way, you cant help us. Either way, you cant help them. You're an enemy in everyone's eyes now."She nods and hugs him back, Lavi seems to be crying at this moment, feeling sorry for the shaken, innocent, yet heartless woman."You only meant right…Even though you are heartless…" Kanda mutters, quietly, so the others cant hear, she nods again and smiles broadly into his shoulder, Allen steps forwards besides Kanda and places a hand on her shoulder,<br>"I understand now. Come with us, the Order wont trust you completely, you've killed many. But we can make a deal, I'm sure Malcolm will make it worth your while, if you make it worth his." She pulls away and smiles at Allen,  
>"You know how to tempt a woman." Allen blushes slightly as she shrugs his hand off her, "Personal space is like a bubble. Stay away from the bubble, and no touchy the bubble." She's stopped grinning at this point, thinking everything through, "Malcolm…Will he forgive me destroying a whole Branch and kill everyone?" She hums thoughtfully as Allen goes to help Lenalee and Lavi. They think she's acting upon a conscious, whatever that was. She hadn't a clue. She's never felt guilt, never had she felt any emotion truly, at heart. Apart from the urges to see Kanda again…Heartless an all. Perhaps she was just lonely, her head wanted someone to talk too. But it wasn't a conscious, this wasn't what she had planned. She planned to come over here, save there arse, act all goody without Kanda realizing who she was. That's why she wore the cloak. But he could tell…he watched as she fought off Allen, Lavi and Lenalee, he had time to realize. Then, kill them quickly and easily, leaving Kanda the choice of joining SNAKE or being tortured until the Lotus disappeared. But, this might just work out better. Get on there good side, help them for a while. Give them what they want. Make them love her…Then, suddenly, kill everyone there. Just like back then. They've fallen for the sad story…so why not this time?<p>

End of chapter.


End file.
